


Stepping Stones

by neverlandlumos



Series: fem!series [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fem!mayuri, Tumblr plots added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi sighs a heavy breath. Of all things, he does not need to find Mayuri Kurotsuchi attractive. He has a begrudging respect for the woman; her strength is actually awesome and her intelligence is something to marvel, but for her to be beautiful on top of that, well. That ain't fair.</p><p> </p><p>Or; Kenpachi and Mayuri navigate their way through a relationship after the Quincy War, with some strange issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This work references to a past abusive relationship.  
> This work also references to some illnesses.

Kenpachi barely sees the Hell Butterfly until it lands on his cheek and persistently flutters its wings against his face for attention. They are incredibly delicate and Kenpachi generally dismisses their messages, but he lifts his hand and watches it perch on his finger.

"All captains are required to assemble at the main entrance," comes Kotetsu's voice. She doesn't seem anxious, so Kenpachi can only assume his fellow peers are in good enough health. "I repeat, all captains are required to assemble at the main entrance."

Kenpachi crooks his finger. The Butterfly hovers above his hand before flying off. He peers around him; the battles he has taken part in are over, bodies strewn around as if to prove it. He reminds himself to thank Mayuri Kurotsuchi for isolating him in the healing chambers she brought with her. If it wasn't for her intelligence and foresight, the Soul Society would have fallen due to lack of soldiers.

"Those who can walk, start walkin'," he calls out, voice rough.

**

"Ah, Kenpachi," Kyoraku greets, clearly relieved to see him. "Have you seen Mayuri, by any chance? Or did your battles separate?"

"We separated," Kenpachi says. A decent amount of soul reapers are alive, and his fellow captains, too. Those who are injured are sitting, awaiting Kyoraku's instruction. Soi-Fon looks like a mummy, while Komamura looks like he hasn't eaten in years. Kenpachi knows he looks like absolute shit; his robes are destroyed from the waist up, his eye-patch his missing and he has no idea where his sandals are. "She alright?" Kenpachi asks, because Kyoraku seems concerned about Mayuri's absence.

"I'm having trouble detecting her spiritual energy," Kyoraku replies. "It's not unusual for her to limit its output to barely nothing, but during war -- "

"Fret less," comes Mayuri's characteristic drawl. "I am fine."

Kyoraku turns. "Ah! That's great. Thank goodness."

Mayuri hums noncommittally, and prowls closer so that the captains make a reasonable circle.

Kenpachi stares at her. "You're, like, naked!"

"What?" Mayuri snaps at him. Her face shows far more expression when it's not covered with paint. The arch of her eyebrows is sharp, and her lips are full. Kenpachi is so bewildered by the fact he immediately thinks her to be beautiful that he doesn't manage a reply. "My paint has obviously worn off. I know you are stupid, but I doubt you are so stupid you thought I was naturally so pale. Or riddled with detailed kohl lines."

Kenpachi's tongue feels heavy in his mouth. "Nah. Just never seen ya without that shit on."

Kyoraku has begun conversing with Urahara and his lot from the World of the Living, so Kenpachi focuses on his conversation with Mayuri. He's trying not to blatantly stare at her, but it's a feat.

"What is it?" Mayuri asks, curtly.

Kenpachi sighs a heavy breath. Of all things, he does not need to find Mayuri Kurotsuchi attractive. He has a begrudging respect for the woman; her strength is actually awesome and her intelligence is something to marvel, but for her to be beautiful on top of that, well. That ain't fair.

"Are you ill?" Mayuri's voice cuts through his train of thought.

"Nah," Kenpachi tells her. "I'm fine. Thanks, though."

She hums.

**

Now, because Kenpachi has seen Mayuri without her paint on, it is all he can think about and he genuinely hates himself. Work doesn't stop because they've won a war; the piles of papers on his desk have been growing alarmingly fast. Kenpachi hates doing paperwork at the best of times and he was hoping it would be a dull distraction but it's not.

"Captain," Ikkaku pokes his head through the door. "You've gotta leave in a few minutes for your check up."

Oh, for fuck's sake. Mayuri and the rest of her division, alongside the Fourth, have been asked by the Head Captain to evaluate the health of those remaining and Kenpachi has, somehow, forgotten about his own appointment. He knows better than to ignore the request: should Mayuri know he's bailed on purpose, he will have a real problem to fix by the end of it.

"Yeah," he tells his third-seat. "Thanks."

Ikkaku nods. He seems to realise that Kenpachi is not in the mood for joking or even talking and leaves him by himself.

Kenpachi signs a few more forms and rolls his shoulders. He feels tense and distracted. Normally a good bout of sleep will fix it, but he can't just lay down for a nap when he's expected elsewhere. Instead, Kenpachi rises and heads to his bedroom.

It doesn't take him long to get aroused, though often enough the heady feeling of being placid is enough to get him off. He twists his wrist the way he likes and his breath stutters in chest. Then, he stares. After some dedicated rubbing, jacking and whatnot, he's left with no orgasm, a persistent knock on his door and a problem with his fucking dick.

For crying out loud.

**

Mayuri shoulders her way into the room, arms full of folders and scripts. She dumps them on the bed and narrows her eyes at him. Kenpachi feels guilty for no reason. "I am not here to dawdle, Zaraki. I expect you to answer all of my questions honestly."

"Sure," Kenpachi grins.

Mayuri slants him an unimpressed glance. They've been through this before. However, back then, she wasn't almost frail in appearance. Fatigue plagues the lines of her shoulders, and he can see bags beginning to form under her eyes, despite the lather of white paint. She has no black additions, today.

"How is your head, neck and shoulders?" She rattles off, and leans against the bed he's not using.

"All good. Hearin' in my left ear has come back," Kenpachi says, and crosses his left leg over his right knee. If she's using the standard questionnaire, they will be here for a while. The couches in the newly Fourth are an improvement, at any rate.

Mayuri hums and writes something down. "Any heartburn, chest ache or abnormal sensation behind your sternum?"

"Nothin'."

"Any numbness in your limbs, extremities, tongue or ears?"

"Nope," Kenpachi says.

Mayuri continues writing. "Difficulty eating, drinking, breathing, urinating or defacating?"

Kenpachi shakes his head. "Nope."

"Any night terrors, nightmares or poor sleep?"

"Yeah," he says, plainly. He would've lied, last time.

Mayuri raises her head. "To all three?"

"Yeah," he turns his face away. Sure, he wants to be honest with her, but Kenpachi finds himself getting embarrassed anyway. He hadn't had difficulty with dreams or nightmares since he was very young.

"Any back pain, pain in the abdominals or the pelvis?"

"Still got the twinge in my hip, but it ain't bad or anythin'." It's an old injury that didn't quite heal when he fought against Nnoitra.

Mayuri hums in agreement. "Are you able to salivate, fluctuate and get an erection?"

"Er," Kenpachi manages.

"Answer me," Mayuri warns.

"Yeah."

Mayuri sighs like an irate nanny. "To all three?"

"Um. Yeah."

"Why are you uncertain, Zaraki? Don't annoy me, now, we are almost finished."

Kenpachi chuckles. "It's harder for me, uh," He really doesn't want to talk about this with a woman he's pretty sure he has begun to fancy. "To come. Like, I can't."

"Are you able to raise your arms above your head and touch your toes without difficulty?"

"Yeah, still the same." He's relieved Mayuri didn't press him for any more information on his awkward-broken-dick situation.

"Can you flare your spiritual energy without disorientation?"

Kenpachi frowns. He presses against his spiritual crest and allows some energy to pulse.

"That would be a yes," Mayuri comments, dryly. "Stand up."

Kenpachi does. They wait for a long moment.

"Dizzy? Nauseous?"

"Nah, all good," Kenpachi replies, and sits back down when she gestures with her hand.

"Have you maintained a continuous pallor, or are you still experiencing the effects of blood loss?"

Kenpachi blinks. "What?"

Mayuri snorts rudely and rolls her eyes. "Have you regained a healthy skin tone? You become very pale after losing blood."

"I haven't checked," Kenpachi tells her honestly. He opens his soul reaper robe and peers down at his chest. "Looks the same to me."

"Of course it would, simpleton," Mayuri chides. She rises to a stand and looms over him. Kenpachi is startled by her closeness; she's notoriously aware of personal space and all but threatens people when they enter hers. She touches the skin over his rib with two fingers before resuming her stance against the bed. "Good. Any strange ailments, such as sudden dislike of foods, drinks, habits?"

"Nope."

"Any difficulty using your fingers or hands to hold a pen, cup or other small instrument?"

Kenpachi says, "No," and begins tapping his foot. The tedious questions grow boring after the first few.

"I am satisfied with your responses," Mayuri tells him, once she's finished filling in his medicinal chart. "You may speak to me, my lieutenant or Kotetsu regarding your night terrors and sexual dissatisfaction. The choice is yours, however, they are not common in your life and should be addressed as soon as possible."

He nods agreeably. "I'd rather talk to you 'bout it, but maybe when you ain't so tired."

Mayuri regards him for a long moment. It's as through she's scrutinising each word he said and is checking for some kind of double meaning. "Oh," she offers. "My thanks, Zaraki. I will send a Hell Butterfly once I have recuperated. Should your sleep remain troubled to the point of illness, do not waste anyone's time. Report to the Fourth."

"Sure," Kenpachi says, and follows her out of the examination room.

**

There's a huge difference between not getting laid and not being able to have an orgasm in the privacy of his own bedroom. He enjoys getting off; it feels good, but it also helps him sleep. Sleep, which, is currently eluding him. He barely remembers his dreams, but they make him panicked when he wakes and apparently that's enough for his brain to want to stay awake and torture him.

Kenpachi feels stretched too thin; fidgety to the point he's annoying himself because he can't sit still. He doesn't want to have to explain to Mayuri that he's gotten worse, or even talk about the nature of what's fucking up his fucking dick. It's only been a few days since he last saw her, but it feels like forever. He's so agitated that even Yachiru is giving him a wide berth.

He's lounging, naked, in bed, as though a miraculous orgasm will overtake him. His dick feels sore. It's ridiculous. Kenpachi doesn't even know if he wants to get off anymore, or just sleep for a week.

"Zaraki," Mayuri snarls at him.

Kenpachi yelps, rolls over as though he's on fire and manages to wrap his body in his sheet so tightly he probably resembles a pastry. "Yo," he greets, with a wave, when he manages to wiggle his arm out of its confines.

"What did I tell you? I told you to inform me if your situation became worse, and here you are, sulking in the candlelight like a love-struck teenager," Mayuri slams the door behind herself and stalks over to the end of his bed. She rests her hands on her hips.

"It's embarrassin'," Kenpachi grits out. He can't be blamed if it comes out sounding like a whine. "I didn't wanna tell ya, 'cause -- "

"Because?" Mayuri hedges, when he trails off, awkwardly.

Perhaps telling Mayuri he finds her attractive will make her leave so he can mope in peace. "I ain't gonna tell a woman I think is attractive that my junk ain't workin'!"

Mayuri stares at him.

Kenpachi stares back. He is not going to back down.

"Is that it?"

Kenpachi scoffs at her. "Yes, that's fuckin' it."

Mayuri lets out a displeased _ugh._ She turns on her heel and leaves the room.

Well.

**

Kenpachi is sitting in the bathtub when she returns. He felt her spiritual energy as soon as she came back; rife with annoyance and frustration. She wrenches the door open and glares at him.

"When you're done wasting time," she states.

Kenpachi heaves himself out of the bath. His arms feel like cooked noodles and his head is throbbing due to lack of sleep. He hopes she's going to knock him out or something because he's seconds away from yelling at the top of his lungs. Just because he can.

"Mayuri, can't you just give me some fuckin' drugs," he whinges. "I'm losin' my shit."

"Lay down," Mayuri orders. "On your front."

Kenpachi balks at her. Her expression doesn't change. But, he does as she asks. She's seen him naked before and he is quite satisfied with his package, so he has no reason to be embarrassed. He is, however, already struggling to stay still on the bed.

Mayuri washes her hands in a bucket next to his bed. He watches in his periphery as her paint swirls off her fingertips to leave her skin bare. She lathers up her arms until they reveal her tanned skin. Then, she opens a jar of cream and settles on her knees next to him.

"I am going to touch you, now," Mayuri tells him, hands poised above his back.

Kenpachi bites his lip. "Sure," he croaks out.

Mayuri begins to work the cream into his shoulders, rubbing firmly over the tightly wound muscles until Kenpachi is shifting against the bed due to arousal while simultaneously melting away in a haze. She pulls away for a moment to retrieve more cream, and pushes against the middle and lower parts of his back. Tension leaves him in a gasp; he's breathless with how much better he feels and chokes out a groan.

"Fuck," he bites at his lip more furiously. "Sorry, Mayuri." Kenpachi is certain she would expect such a response, but his voice feels overly loud in the dimness of his bedroom, and far too excited.

"No need," Mayuri replies. Her knuckles grind against the firmer muscles of his sides. "Turn over."

Kenpachi is certain he's heard wrong. "Mayuri, I don't think I -- "

"Turn over," she demands.

"Mayuri, for fuck's sake -- "

Mayuri flares her spiritual energy. Ordinarily, it would bounce off of his own, but he's so heady with sensation it dances along his skin. "If you think you're the first naked man I've seen, you're wrong. If you think you're the first aroused man I've seen, you're wrong. Turn over."

Kenpachi gracelessly turns over. He's flushed already, so if his mumbled up mind can manage embarrassment, he can't even tell.

Mayuri continues rubbing cream without preamble; over his forearms and hands, up to his biceps and chest. She moves, just a bit, to reach the other side of his body but he stops her with a mangled, "Please, don't."

She peers down at him, the angle strange. Kenpachi's dick throbs.

"You cannot hurt me," Mayuri says, deadpan.

"I don't wanna hurt ya," Kenpachi says, immediately. He licks his lip. He's so wrecked. "I would never hurt ya."

Mayuri's eyes widen. She looks at him like she's never seen him before and it makes him feel more bare and naked than he already is. "Is that so," she replies. "Allow me to heal you, Zaraki."

Kenpachi shuts his eyes. Her body doesn't touch his as she leans over to replicate the massage to his left side, but he can sense her close. He aches something shocking. Fuck, he just wants to come. He just wants to sleep. He's so distracted and frustrated and anxious. He's almost tempted to cry.

His eyes snap open and his hips jerk when her hands skim cream over the sharp cut of his pelvis. Mayuri's quick, though, she pins him to the bed with her left forearm over his stomach.

Mayuri hums.

She doesn't let up for ages, though it's probably only seconds and Kenpachi's fucking drowning. He can feel his toes curling, and balls rising, despite the fact her hands are not on his cock. Mayuri keeps pressing against the sensitive skin of his hips, and pelvis and Kenpachi feels his body arch like a bow for combat. His breaths careen into pants. "Please," he begs her. Tears leak from the corners of his eyes. "Oh -- "

Orgasm whips through him so fiercely it's borderline painful. He curls up and into himself as pleasure runs through his body like wildfire. It's so good he thinks he stops fucking breathing. Kenpachi's left shivering and trembling on the bed like he's been shocked, struggling to calm his heart and keep his eyes open.

"Rest," Mayuri orders him. It could be minutes, or even hours later, he has no idea. "I expect to hear of a good night's sleep come tomorrow."

Kenpachi is out the second she closes the door behind herself.

**

"You seem different today, Kenpachi," Ukitake says, happily. He's still wheelchair bound, but as optimistic as ever. "Have you stopped drinking sake?"

Kenpachi snorts rudely. He's a bit awkward regarding why he feels better, so he settles for, "I had a better sleep. Yourself?" He gestures to the wheelchair with an absent hand.

"Mayuri thinks it would be best for me to use it for the time being," Ukitake explains. "She's working on some new medication for me, and so far so good. But, it is tiring."

"That's fuckin' awesome," Kenpachi says. While Kenpachi isn't a sentimental person at the best of times, he would be saddened should Ukitake die due to his ever-present illness. "Mayuri didn't do this before?"

Ukitake smiles, eyes curving. "I didn't ask it of her. Mayuri is always worked beyond her limits, you know. At the time, I knew the illness wouldn't kill me, so I didn't press her for a cure. But Mayuri was working on one anyway."

Kenpachi snorts. The rest of the captains begin to file into the Hall, heading into formation. Mayuri prowls in last, as she always does, and dips her head in acknowledgment to Kenpachi before crouching in front of Ukitake.

"Ah, Mayuri," Ukitake greets. "How are you?"

"I am well," Mayuri replies. She reaches out, slowly, as though asking permission. Ukitake offers her his wrist, and Mayuri presses two fingers against the pulse point. "Slightly lower. Good. How is your throat?"

"Dry, but I've been drinking the teas," Ukitake tells her. "They make eating a bit easier, as well; especially in the mornings."

Mayuri nods. "Keep Kotetsu informed."

"I will, thank you, Mayuri."

She looks taken aback by his gratefulness, but covers it well enough. "And yourself?" Mayuri asks Kenpachi.

"All good, thanks a lot," Kenpachi says, genuinely thankful. He was seconds from curling up in a ball and crying before she assisted him. He grins a bit sheepishly, as he did have an orgasm in front of her, for fuck's sake, but she doesn't seem all that bothered.

"Let's begin!" Kyoraku calls.

**

Kenpachi is pleasantly tipsy on cheap sake and full of good food and cheer. Everyone is so grateful they won the war that the night is full of laughter and joyous tears. He sits with his usual group; those who are in his division and those who have left, alongside the usual tag-alongs. Matsumoto is flirting shamelessly with a flustered Hisagi, while Ichigo and his Espada friend Grimmjow are sampling different types of sake favoured by soul reapers.

"Yo, Akon," Renji carols across the table. "What's your last name?"

Despite the fact Akon is from the Twelfth, he's a social brat and often gets dragged to their usual drinking haunts. He's quick-witted and indulges Yachiru's questions about the horns in his forehead. Yachiru is asleep back at the barracks; Kenpachi would have a hard time keeping an eye on her tonight.

Ikkaku and Yumichika wait the scientist's response.

"Kurotsuchi," Akon drawls around a cigarette.

"Kurotsuchi?" Renji's decorated eyebrows fly up his forehead.

Akon taps his cigarette over the ashtray. "Yeah. Akon Kurotsuchi. Why?"

"Why's your last name Kurotsuchi? Did she adopt ya?"

Kenpachi is blatantly curious as the rest of them, now. He's not one for gossip or eavesdropping, but Kenpachi doesn't know anything about Mayuri aside from what everyone else does, and that is a scarcely small amount.

"What? No. She's my mother," Akon says, drolly.

Renji looks like his eyes are about to pop out of his head. "What the fuck d'ya mean?"

"Are you stupid?" Akon snarks. "She had sex with my father and fell pregnant."

Yumichika rounds on Kenpachi, knocking over some empty bottles as he does. "Did you know about this, Captain?"

"Nah," Kenpachi replies, and throws back a shot of sake. "Ain't my business, anyways."

Akon hums noncommittally. "My father is dead. She does not speak of him often. Though, I wasn't aware this was some kind of secret."

"Your mum is a private woman, kid," Kenpachi tells him, as though he needs reminding. "Stop it," he says, sternly, to Yumichika. "It ain't our business."

"An interesting conversation you are having," Mayuri's voice looms over the table like a menacing storm cloud. Kenpachi tenses immediately, feeling guilty and sprung at once, but he hides it a lot better than everyone else involved in the conversation. Yumichika spits out his wine, Renji's knees hit the underside of the table, and Ikkaku looks like he's been sentenced to death.

Akon takes a leisurely drag of his cigarette. "Hello."

Mayuri regards her son for a long moment. "I trust you did not overshare."

"Regarding my father? No," Akon replies, and gestures for Renji to move so she can sit. It leaves the space to Kenpachi's front right empty, Akon directly in front of her. "Join us, mum. You've been working all day."

"I have. I still have more things that require my attention," Mayuri bares her teeth in annoyance.

"What, at the Fourth?" Akon narrows his eyes. He mumbles something under his breath and looks away. Kenpachi barely catches it, but it's a complaint about her spending too much time assisting another division and not getting enough rest.

Renji and Ikkaku begin joking amongst themselves that all members of the Fourth can do is sweep the streets. They seem at ease, even with Mayuri present.

Mayuri blinks. "Care to repeat that for the rest of us, Akon?" She snaps. Then, she raises a bony hand to flag down a waitress. The poor girl scuttles over, clearly intimidated, but jots down Mayuri's order of a chicken salad and bottle of sake. Mayuri loops her legs through the seat and rests her elbows on top of the table.

Kenpachi grins. "Welcome to the party, Mayuri."

Akon practically radiates smugness. Then, he tilts his head. "Where's Nemu?"

"Asleep, I would assume. I did tell her she was welcome to spend time with her peers but she declined," Mayuri explains, gently rubbing at her eyelids to rid herself of tiredness.

"Is Yachiru okay?" Akon asks Kenpachi, suddenly. He even looks around for her. Kenpachi is aware that Mayuri healed Yachiru's injuries, and would not allow her to be discharged from hospital should she still be injured or unwell, but he humours him.

"She's good, thanks," Kenpachi tells him, and takes a gulp of sake. "Restin'. 'Chiru is back at the barracks. I ain't in the mood to be chasin' her around tonight, that's for sure."

Akon grins. "She can be quite the menace when she comes to visit the Twelfth." He slants a glance at Mayuri. "Though, she spends most of her time with mum."

Kenpachi groans. "She still doin' that? Sorry, Mayuri. I've told her ya like to work in peace."

Mayuri waves a dismissive hand. "Lieutenant Kusajishi is child-like, but can be spoken to like an adult. Hyperactive at first, certainly, but she is easily calmed when spoken to correctly. She's a curious thing."

Mayuri bends out of the way when the waitress approaches from behind her. Kenpachi marvels at her perception. The girl places the chicken salad down and the bottle before running off. It says nothing of Mayuri; citizens find serving captains overwhelming.

Akon lights another cigarette. "Abarai just asked what my last name was. Harmless question."

Mayuri purses her lips for a moment, before neatly taking a bite of her salad. Kenpachi tries not to follow the movement of her tongue when she licks her lip, but it's hard going. "I see," Mayuri responds.

"So, yeah," Akon says, probably to fill the silence. He has been drinking tonight, and is ordinarily quite abrupt when people ask him things when sober. "I know you aren't... ashamed of me -- "

"Shut your mouth," Mayuri half-yells at him across the table, gesturing with her fork for emphasis. "Stop spouting such nonsense. I have never been ashamed of being your mother and I haven't miracously started now."

Akon nods. Tension leaves him immediately. He shares an easy smile with Kenpachi.

"Spending too much time with the Eleventh, I suppose. They aren't known for their cleverness."

Kenpachi throws his head back and laughs.

**

Kenpachi has finally, finally finished all of his paperwork. He feels amazing. Sure, some reports could have been filled with more detail and neater handwriting, but they are done and he deserves sake for all his hard work.

He just about screams when a Hell Butterfly lands on his windowsill. "No!" He yells at it. "Go away!"

It persists. It must be important, because it gives up on him opening the window to fly through his open office door. Kenpachi lays his head on the desk, miserably, and watches as it lands on his hand.

"Captain Zaraki, please come to the Twelfth as soon as possible. Captain Kurotsuchi is unwell, and the Fourth and Twelfth require your assistance."

What the everloving fuck?

It's been roughly a week since he's even seen her, but that's nothing out of the ordinary for them. Sometimes, captains can go weeks without seeing each other, if the Head Captain doesn't require a meeting with them all present.

Kenpachi arrives at the Twelfth; having got lost twice and is an hour late. The soul reaper waiting for him out the front looks simultaneously relieved to see him and a bit terrified. Kenpachi squints at the brat; his weird hairstyle and very obvious lack of sun exposure, but follows him when the kid turns and heads back into the Division.

"Sir," the kid calls.

Akon turns. "Thanks for coming, Captain Zaraki," and bows.

"Yeah, yeah," Kenpachi waves off the politeness and frowns instead. "What did ya need me here for?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi still has not recovered from her injuries," Akon tells him. "She received them during the War, of course, but due to constant use of her spiritual energy, it has forced her into a coma." Akon seems to struggle to keep his words clinical. Mayuri is not often ill.

Kenpachi's eye widens a bit. "Okay," he replies, a bit lamely. "What did ya need me to do?"

"Insert some spiritual pressure into her soul."

Kenpachi balks. What kind of request is that? He can't even detect spiritual pressure all that well, and here's this guy, telling him to do something Kenpachi didn't even know soul reapers could do for fuck's sake. His horror must dawn on his face, because the brat smiles a bit.

"Do not worry, we will assist you."

"Fuckin' hell," he curses, rubbing a hand over his face. "Are you sure 'bout this? It won't kill her if I fuck up?"

"You won't," Akon assures him, and leads him from the main room to one that reminds Kenpachi of a hospital. He blinks.

And stares.

Mayuri is in one of those tube things, that is filled with water and has so many smaller tubes attached to her he doesn't even bother counting. He approaches the glass and nearly jumps back in surprise when he notices that her eyes are open. They are clouded, nothing like the usual colour and look empty; sad, almost. Her face is bare, without her paint.

"Is she already dead?" Kenpachi asks, anyway. The look in her eye reminds him of fallen soldiers. The sight makes his stomach fill with dread.

Akon stands next to him. "No, she is still alive," he confirms, and points to a machine that probably tells them her vitals and whatnot, Kenpachi has no idea what he is even looking at.

"Right," Akon states. He fiddles with some buttons. Another screen comes out from fuck knows where and sits in front of Kenpachi; at waist height. "Place your hands on the screen."

Kenpachi does as instructed, watching with a bit of wonder as little pictures pop up along the side, scanning his handprints and calculating this and that. It beeps as it confirms he is indeed, Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad Eleven, and Kenpachi turns.

"Now what?"

"Focus your spiritual energy," Akon instructs softly. "Just say you're about to attack and exude your energy into your sword, do it to the machine."

Kenpachi looks back down at his hands.

"Oh. Please leave your eyepatch on. We don't want anyone dying."

He snorts at the comment. True enough. Kenpachi focuses, and begins to release his spiritual energy into the machine, which begins wailing and making a bloody racket. Akon tells him to ignore it. Kenpachi looks up at Mayuri in the tube, which is now bubbling something shocking.

It also begins to fill up with his spiritual pressure, growing more and more yellow as he continues. Akon presses buttons here and there, and then some weird-ass freaky contraption comes out of the bottom and holds Mayuri's small body in it's grip, reminding Kenpachi of an enormous hand, and forces the entirety of his energy directly into her sternum.

Kenpachi, truly, is worried it's going to kill her. He's given the machine about half of his reserve, though Mayuri doesn't seem to be in any pain; she doesn't even seem to have awoken, despite what the machine is forcing into her soul.

All of a sudden, the water drains like a vacuum and Mayuri falls to the bottom of the tube.

Akon turns to another keyboard, allowing Kenpachi to remove his hands. He lets out a yell -- definitely _not_ a yelp or a shriek, thank you very much -- when Mayuri bangs on the glass. "Let me out!"

"Fuckin' hell, Mayuri!" He yells at her, alarmed. "Are you tryna give me a fuckin' heart attack, woman?"

She glares at him through the glass, and yanks down the robe she's wearing roughly. He didn't even notice when he arrived, but it is flimsy and it is wet and it does show off how slender she is.

"Akon!" Mayuri barks, smacking the glass harshly, one arm covering her breasts, despite the fact the dress isn't see-through. "Let me out!"

"Calm down, mum!" Akon yells back, approaching the glass. Akon presses a sheet of paper against the glass for her to read. "You can't come out yet!"

Mayuri squints at the page. Then glares menacingly at the both of them. "Zaraki! Why did you agree to this?"

"Um," Kenpachi replies lamely. "They asked nicely? Oi! Be fuckin' grateful!"

Akon presses yet another button, which fills the tube with a gas-like substance. Mayuri folds herself to a kneeling position, apparently knowing what it is, and breathes in.

"Er, is she gonna be okay?" Kenpachi asks, just to be sure. She's scowling, back to her usual self, but he doesn't know how people behave once out of a coma.

"Yes," Akon smiles at him. "Thank you very much. May I ask you stay a bit longer? Just in case we require more spiritual energy."

"I do not require more!" Mayuri yells. "Let me out!"

"Are you hungry, mum?" Akon asks instead. "You've been comatose for three days."

"Three days?" Mayuri jumps up, glaring down at her son, gesturing to the soul reapers behind them with an aggravated hand. Everyone cowers. "Are you all so incompetent you couldn't come up with another solution?"

"Apparently so," Akon retorts.

Kenpachi smirks. He's definitely got his mother's attitude, unlike the other one, Nemu, who appears out of the fucking shadows like some assassin and peers up at her mother. Kenpachi didn't know someone could move so fucking quietly.

"Hello, mum."

"Yes, hello, Nemu," Mayuri snaps, her eyes fond despite the roughness of her tone.

Nemu smiles a bit. "I'm so glad you are awake."

"Thank you, Nemu. Please, if you would, let me out."

Akon narrows his eyes at Mayuri, "You know you have to stay in there for at least another hour. C'mon."

Mayuri smacks the glass again, uselessly, "You try hanging around in a stabilising unit, Akon, then give me your opinion. It's hardly comfortable."

"You got some smart kids, Mayuri," Kenpachi comments, watching as both Akon and Nemu begin to type away quickly at their respective computers. Akon gives Kenpachi a thumbs up in thanks, while Nemu bows her head traditionally.

Mayuri approaches the glass so she doesn't have to yell as loud. The air within the tube is drying her hair and clothes rapidly. "Of course I do. They are my children."

"Take a seat, Captain Zaraki," Nemu offers, wheeling one of their unused office chairs over to him. A random soul reaper also brings over a cup of tea, which he settles on the desk before scurrying away.

"Oh, thanks," he sits, a bit tiredly. He's never released so much spiritual energy in one go.

Mayuri moves around in the tube, facing her children. Kenpachi assumes she's examining what they are doing. "Where is Ashisogi Jizō?" She asks. "Bring him to me."

"Ashisogi Jizō is there," Akon points to Mayuri's sword, that is resting on the other side of the room. The desk there is far more elaborate, has about twenty screens and books stacked up along the sides. Kenpachi supposes that is Mayuri's personal desk. "I'm not stupid, mum. I'm not giving you your sword whilst you're in there."

"Pah!" Mayuri grumbles a bit, before resuming her crouching position. "Fine."

"Is she in, like, quarantine or somethin'?" Kenpachi asks.

Nemu nods delicately. "Almost, though it is very similiar. The Captain has been isolated for three days. We are readying her spiritual energy so she can become accustomed to exposure."

"Ah," Kenpachi replies. More smart shit. He sips his tea.

"Kenny! Where are you?" comes Yachiru's voice, horribly sing-song. He can also hear the startled demands from the soul reapers working around them, who are trying to stop her from entering the laboratory.

She jumps on his shoulder.

"Watcha doin'?" She asks.

Kenpachi gestures to the tube, "Helpin' Mayuri."

"Mayurin?" Yachiru approaches the glass, grubby hands pressing against it. "You so pretty! You got big boobies! Just like Nemu-Nemu!"

Mayuri glares at her, "I am her mother. It is genetic."

"Cool!"

Mayuri grits her teeth. "Do not touch anything. I mean it, Kusajishi."

"Okay," Yachiru jumps back onto Kenpachi's shoulder. "I promise!"

**

Mayuri proves she's in perfect health at the next Captains' meeting, three days after he assisted her waking from her coma. Kenpachi runs his eyes over her, despite her confirmation.

The meeting is a boring, tedious one. The Seireitei is still swarmed with work, whether it be usual duties or rebuilding the decimated districts lost in the war. The amount of debris is staggering. The Fourth is still taking care of the injured. They all feel Yamamoto's absence like a knife to the rib.

Ichigo is happy to stick around. His human counterparts, however, head back to the World of the Living. They do not belong here, gifted they may be.

"Glad to see ya," Kenpachi says to Mayuri once the meeting has finished. "Had us all fuckin' scared shitless."

Mayuri snorts rudely. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Sure," Kenpachi offers in return, and before he even thinks about what the fuck he's even doing, and in public no less, he presses his lips against Mayuri's in a kiss. He reels back, startled by his own audacity, and waits for her to flip her shit at him.

"Ah," is all Mayuri says. "I see."

"You -- " he glares down at her. "Is that all you're gonna say to me?"

"What are you expecting?" Mayuri shoots back. "You're the one who kissed me, neanderthal."

Kenpachi sighs heavily. "If you ain't interested -- " he trails off, uncertain. "If ya don't want me -- "

"I never said such a thing," Mayuri replies.

He blinks. Then, he grins.

**

"Caution, you moronic imbecile," Mayuri bellows at him. "Ever heard of it?"

Kenpachi brushes the dust off his robes. "We don't need to be that fuckin' careful -- "

"Zaraki, I know your brain cannot handle too much information, but even someone like you should be able to comprehend what just happened," Mayuri seethes through gritted teeth. "Walking around aimlessly like a stray dog sets off land mines. Land mines, which, could, mind you, kill everyone around you. Including yourself."

"Eh?" Kenpachi turns on his heel. The makeshift scouting group of soul reapers that were right behind him are now meters away, either terrified, or exasperated. The ones who are exasperated are all from his division. Yachiru giggles loudly from her perch atop Ikkaku's head.

Mayuri sighs, and flicks some wayward debris off her shoulders.

"You can just heal me," Kenpachi says, as though it's obvious.

Mayuri's eye twitches. She smacks him ruthlessly across the back of his kneecaps with her sheathed zanpakutō, so quickly Kenpachi feels the sting before he recognises her movements. "Shut up, ruffian. I've spent more than enough of my precious time fixing your innards than I should."

"Fuck," Kenpachi curses, and hitches up the back of his robes. Sure enough, there's a wide, red welt across the skin. "That _hurt."_

"Oh?" Mayuri coos meanly. "Can't hurt half as much as a missing limb would due to reckless stumbling over a land mine."

Kenpachi rolls his eye. She's right, of course, but he isn't going to just admit it. He opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off.

"Remain still."

Mayuri presses two fingers against the ground. He assumes she's channelling kidō so she can locate the numerous traps hidden about. Purple smoke begins to blossom from several craters in the distance.

"That's how it is done, ruffian."

Kenpachi scoffs. "Whatever, woman," and manages to jump away before she smacks him again.

**

Yachiru is thrilled about sleeping over at Mayuri's, careless of how the situation came about. The Eleventh division barracks was one of the first to be rebuilt, but it was built on top of shaky ground and it took a sparring session that went awry with Ikkaku and Ichigo for the whole thing to collapse in on itself.

Kenpachi managed to rescue Aramaki before he was squished to death. He sent a Hell Butterfly Mayuri's way informing her that, no, it wasn't his fault entirely, and that he would be staying at the Fourth with Yachiru until the rebuilding teams begin on better land. The rest of his division are happy to camp, or visit other divisions.

"Come," Mayuri orders by way of greeting. Yachiru is dozing on the ground in front of the campfire. His squad members are using the fact they are now essentially homeless as an excuse to drink. "You may rest at my division."

Ikkaku's eyebrows fly up his forehead. They look like random bits of hair.

Kenpachi rises to a stand. Sex filters through his mind, but he dismisses it as soon as it does. Desire does saturate spiritual energy and the last thing he wants to do is put Mayuri off when she's offered he and Yachiru beds to sleep in. Yachiru grumbles at being picked up, but sleeps on, even when Kenpachi places her in a bed on the floor of her lieutenant's quarters. Nemu greets him with a small smile, looking solemn as always.

"Thanks, Mayuri," Kenpachi says, slouching on a couch that is in the centre room. Both Nemu and Akon seemingly have bedrooms that come off the corridors connected.

He looks around. Bookshelves line the walls, full to the brim. Papers and notebooks are strewn over the tables, and equipment that Kenpachi has never seen before are placed high and out of harms way.

Mayuri gestures to the tea on the small table in front of him. "If you wish."

He must doze after his cup, because he startles awake when he hears movement around him. Then, he stares.

Mayuri has stripped off her paint, taken out her golden head jewellery and is wrapped in a sleeping robe. She looks softer, kinder. Kenpachi remains silent as she prowls around the room, going about her duties. 

Kenpachi inhales a tad quicker when she comes close to him, and then in front of him. Mayuri reaches out and cups his face, before bending. Kenpachi closes his eyes when her lips press against his forehead, and his cheeks. It fills him with a surge of warmth. She uses her palms to tilt his head up and to the side, moving him as she pleases, so that when she kisses his mouth, their lips meet firmly and properly. 

He isn't sure what she wants from him, but it doesn't feel like the same chaste peck he laid on her a few days ago. 

Mayuri shifts bodily against him. He lets out the pleasured sigh he was holding back when she drapes herself over his lap to straddle him. Kenpachi's hands rest at her waist; she's so slender, but firm, and taut with muscle. Her hand shifts from his cheek to hold the back of his head. Kenpachi opens his mouth, slightly, under hers and Mayuri shivers in his grip. He's about to pull away, to ask if she is all right with where this is heading but she holds him closer and slips her tongue into his mouth. 

"Ah," he groans. 

Mayuri chuckles at him, even when her clever fingers begin pulling apart his robes so his skin is bare. He presses his face against the hollow of her throat, nosing the material of her kimono down. He bites her bellow the cusp of her shoulder and runs his tongue along the reddened skin, relishing in her heaved breath. 

"Brute," Mayuri snarks, voice rough. 

Kenpachi's dick aches when she shifts in his lap. He's about to pin her hips to his in an attempt to make her stop teasing and wriggling but Mayuri slips her hands between them to untie the remainder of his robes and underwear. 

"Fuck," Kenpachi gasps, when her fingers grasp his cock. She jacks him a few times, with intent, and presses herself entirely against him as she moves to allow him to slide inside of her. "Holy fuck, Mayuri." 

Mayuri hums, fingers carting through the hairs at the base of his skull. Kenpachi grinds his hips up, finding a rhythm easily enough despite the position. Mayuri's hand tightens at his neck, tugging just a bit, but it doesn't hurt. "Oh," she moans, mouth slanting over his for a moment before pulling away. Kenpachi's mouth waters as her back arches. "So good -- " 

It doesn't take him long for orgasm to build in his belly, overwhelmed because it's Mayuri in his lap, Mayuri holding him close. Kenpachi presses the pad of his thumb over the nub of her clitoris as he jerks his hips. "Fuck," Mayuri hisses, mouth dropping open, jaw slack. "Yes -- " 

Kenpachi's hips falter as she tightens around him, and he shifts his thighs for comfort. It causes Mayuri's legs to part just a fraction more, and she keens in his embrace, mouth latched onto his neck as she comes around him. 

Kenpachi barely manages to take a breath before he follows her example, sated and satisfied, pleasure thrumming under his skin. "Fuck," he marvels, drawing the word out. 

Mayuri lets out a pleasured sigh as she raises herself so he slips out of her, but she resettles in his lap comfortably. 

"Which one is your bedroom?" He asks, and presses chaste kisses over the bitten skin of her shoulder. 

"First right down the left hallway," Mayuri drawls, "Why?" 

Kenpachi loops his arms underneath her thighs and rises to a stand. Mayuri scoffs in his ear at his actions, but loops her arms around his neck. She doesn't protest when he lays her out on her bed and carefully lays on top of her.

**

"Akon ain't Urahara's, is he?" Kenpachi asks at an enormous banquet organised by the First. Kyoraku is as flamboyant as ever. Kenpachi and Mayuri sit by themselves, looking out over the water of Lake Hūsi from the hillside. It's a beautiful night.

Mayuri rounds on him. "How dare you! I would never have a child with such swine. Or, have sex with him. Goodness me."

Kenpachi chuckles. "My mistake. I thought, though, 'cause you've known each other so long."

"Hmm. No. I had Akon when I was very young. A teenager, but human's standards. I was foolish, as ridiculous as that may sound," Kenpachi snorts, "-- but I did care for his father a decent amount. I fell pregnant, he didn't want the child and... well."

"Ya don't have to tell me, Mayuri," Kenpachi soothes, because her spiritual energy thumps strangely and she begins to fidget with some lose strands of grass.

"Do you care for me, Kenpachi?"

She's never used his first name. Not even after everything they've been through together. "I do," Kenpachi tells her, voice neutral despite the emotion jumping in his throat. "A lot."

Mayuri purses her lips. "Unfortunately, it's no fairytale. I wanted Akon, his father didn't. His father was a soul reaper at the time, whereas I wasn't. Just an ordinary peasant girl. He had power, and influence and I had nothing. So, I fled, in the hopes he wouldn't find me, or Akon, because Akon gave me purpose. I had to leave Akon in an orphanage, just as precaution. Alas, his father found me. He is dead, now."

Kenpachi blinks. "Mayuri," he says slowly. "Did you kill him?"

"Yes," Mayuri states, without hesitation.

"Because ya wanted to?" Kenpachi presses, because he's certain this answer is the most important he will ever hear. "Or because ya had to?"

Mayuri turns and faces him fully, the first time she has all night. The look in her eye is strange; tired, but relieved, almost. "I had to," she says, and looks out onto the lake again. "But I wanted to."

Kenpachi takes a breath. It's hard to hear; he's grown to care very deeply for Mayuri, something that has taken him by surprise, no matter how long he has liked her. To know of a violent lover in her past; a man who touched her intimately and made a child with, had forced her to choose the life of her baby or her own. The fact she had to kill him, seemingly, so he would stop hunting her down. To learn she spent years in the Maggot's Nest for murder when it should've been self defence --

He's no fool, however.

He knows exactly what she's capable of. Mayuri is ruthless in battle, clever with weapons and drugs and is one of the strongest captains the Seireitei has ever seen. Her personality adds to her reputation as deranged, and her zanpakutō is as dangerous and cruel as she is. Mayuri is similar to himself: bloodthirsty, manic and eager to fight.

Kenpachi knows this.

He even knows she is capable of killing him, should the need arise.

But it doesn't matter. Not when he knows this.

"I would never hurt ya," Kenpachi says.

Mayuri hums agreeably. "You said that to me before."

"When?" Kenpachi asks. It's not something he'd blurt out, but apparently, he did.

"When you required assistance sleeping," Mayuri says, voice tinged with humour.

Kenpachi chokes on his spit.

Mayuri barks out a laugh.

It's glorious.

**

End


End file.
